Sayang, masih ada hari esok
by Zaidah
Summary: "Sayang, masih ada hari esok yang kita tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya." Sakura Haruno to Akashi Seijurou/ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! #AkaSaku


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_.

**Sayang, ****masih ada hari esok.**

"Sayang, masih ada hari esok yang kita belum tau siapa pemiliknya." Sakura Haruno to Akashi Seijurou.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Sakura Haruno melangkahkan kakinya menuju gor indoor Teikou Academy, berniat menemui sang kekasih, Akashi Seijurou. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari siluet merah darah disana. Tapi, nihil, Akashi tidak ada. Hanya ada Kagami Taiga dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai minus Midorima Shintarou yang entah kemana.

"Mencari Akashicchi?" tanya Kise yang menghampiri Sakura terlebih dulu.

"Ah ya, apa kau tau dia dimana Kise-kun?" balik tanya Sakura.

Kise menggeleng, lalu Kuroko Tetsuya muncul tiba-tiba tanpa disadari dari belakang sang copycat dan berujar, "Akashi-kun sedang menyendiri kurasa."

"Karena masalah Rakuzan kemarin?" ringis Sakura.

Aomine Daiki mengangguk dan menyela cepat, "ya, kau tau kan kalau dia bukan orang yang bisa menerima kekalahan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti ia terdiam dan berpikir beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memutuskan pamit dan mencoba mencari Akashi di tempat lain.

Kaki jenjang gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang dewan siswa Teikou Academy, mengira-ngira mungkin Akashi ada disana, menenangkan dirinya dengan secangkir kopi sambil menyibukkan diri bersama laporan entah apa. Berusaha menenggelamkan kekalutan yang menyapanya.

Tapi saat sang gadis musim semi memasuki ruangan megah itu dan menuju ruangan minimalis khusus ketua dan sekertaris dewan, hasilnya lagi-lagi nihil, ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Sakura?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Midorima Shintarou, sang sekertaris dewan tengah berdiri menatapnya. Iris pemuda itu yang senada dengan iris zamrudnya menatap penuh tanya akan kehadiran sosok merah muda itu di ruangannya dan Akashi.

"Shintarou-kun, apa kau tau dimana Sei-kun? Aku mencari dia di gor, tapi dia tidak ada disana," tanya Sakura pada shooting guard Generation of Miracle, berharap penuh bisa menemukan jawaban yang ia inginkan, mengingat pemuda itulah yang paling dekat dengan sosok Akashi.

"Aku rasa dia di atap gedung C, suasana disana rindang dan sepi, Akashi suka kesana jika ingin menenangkan diri -nanodayou," jawab Midorima mencoba mengingat tempat kesukaan sang point guard.

Sakura tersenyum dan berterimaksih pada pemuda itu, lalu bergegas mencari Akashi, berharap sosok itu benar-benar ada di tempat yang disebutkan Midorima.

* * *

Sakura mendorong pelan pintu besi di hadapannya dan cahaya keemasan senja pun langsung menyapa emeraldnya begitu pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan sejuk dari salah satu atap sekolah.

Netra klorofilnya mengedarkan pandangan dan menyipit saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari dari tadi, tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi disana dengan mata terpejam. Helai merah darah lembutnya tertiup pelan oleh angin.

Sakura mendekati Akashi perlahan dan menemukan dirinya tersesat di wajah adonis pemuda itu, sinar matahari sore atau golden hour, ditambah paras rupawan Akashi yang tertimpa sinar keemasan itu adalah perpaduan yang luar biasa.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak saat menyadari Akashi tidak tidur ternyata. Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan netra heterokromnya yang tidak setajam dan semenusuk biasanya. Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Akashi dan menyenderkan kepala merah mudanya ke bahu pemuda itu.

Akashi tidak memprotes apa yang dilakukan sang kekasih, pemuda itu merangkulkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang mungil Sakura, menariknya lebih mendekat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cherry favoritnya. Dan suasan pun hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi," ucap Sakura sambil menatap sang surya yang mulai bergulir kembali ke peraduannya.

Akashi hanya diam, tapi ia terusik saat Sakura menjauhkan diri darinya. Gadis musim semi itu memposisikan dirinya agar bisa menatap lurus pemuda itu dari samping, lalu memaksa wajah rupawan Akashi agar menoleh ke arahnya, sehingga mereka menatap lurus satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Akashi berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ck, jika kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, tidak perlu sok kuat, bahkan menangislah jika itu perlu. Sei-kun, aku akan selalu disini untukmu, kau tidak sendiri, tak perlu malu mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan."

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan berujar, "aku kalah, aku gagal memimpin timku untuk menang, aku aku aku ..."

Ucapan Akashi tersela saat Sakura memaksa pemuda itu mendongak. Emperor eye Akashi terlihat sayu dan seperti terbebani.

"Sayang, tidak semua hal akan berjalan seperti yang kita mau, ada saatnya kita di bawah untuk bisa menghargai perasaan saat di atas."

"Tapi aku sudah merencanakan semua dengan baik, bagaimana bisa seperti ini," ucap Akashi lirih dan nadanya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang tertekan.

"Sei-kun, pemenang sesungguhnya adalah yang bisa belajar dari kekalahan untuk memperbaiki diri, aku percaya kau bisa membawa Kiseki no Sedai bertanding lebih baik, kau masih lulus playoff kan walau lower bracket?"

"Hmm ya."

"Kalau begitu manfaatkan waktumu untuk menunjukkan kalau kau bisa membawa timmu menuju kemenangan, dunia tidak akan berhenti hanya karena satu atau dua kekalahan. Kau bisa, aku percaya itu. Masih ada hari esok sayang dan kita masih belum tau siapa pemiliknya, jadi berjuanglah!"

Akashi terdiam merenungkan semuanya beberapa saat, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar, dan tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan seluruh effort semangat berjuang kembali memenuhi dirinya saat netra emerald milik sang kekasih menatap penuh keyakinan ke arahnya.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih, aku ... emm aku ..."

"Hahaha iya, Sei-kun, aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Sakura ceria dengan gelak tawa manis di ujung kalimatnya.

Akashi tersenyum, kekasihnya selalu mengerti tanpa ia perlu mengatakan. Dan ia rasa benar, masih ada hari esok yang kita belum tau seperti apa, masih ada hari esok untuk berjuang.

_'Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

**END**

Hahaha semakin absurd saja cerita ku. As always diriku yang pemalas ga check ulang, kalau ada typo atau miss lainnya mohon dimaklumi T_T.

Untuk semua yang menyempatkan diri membaca fict dengan pair favoritku yaitu AkaSaku, terimakasih banyak. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan. Luv ya all :")


End file.
